Misfit Hearts
by Candid Dame
Summary: Oneshot. Prejudices ran deep in Konoha. Iruka knew this to be a fact. Naruto grew up alone; isolated because of something that was outside of his control. Now, a stranger, a woman with a fox tail and ears, has appeared in Konoha and is being treated with the same cruelty. Kagome is a misfit but Iruka refuses to let her be alone.


Misfit Hearts

Disclaimer: If Naruto Inuyasha belonged to me, all my favorite pairings world be canon. **All of them**

* * *

It was her fox-like attributes that set most of the villagers of Konoha on edge. Iruka watched curiously as black vulpine ears folded and twitched atop her head in response to the bustling crowd surrounding them. A sleek ebony tail tipped with a burst of white swayed in nervous agitation behind her. A fox. She looked like a fox and, while it wasn't unheard of for certain bloodlines to add some 'unusual' features, Konoha certainly had a bitter relationship with foxes.

Poor Naruto knew the full extent of how deep those prejudices ran. He had spent a large portion of his childhood alone and scorned for something that was outside of his control. Iruka couldn't help the disappointed frown that tugged at his mouth. Kagome, the young vulpine woman beside him who had come to their gates lost and alone only a short time ago, quickly joined Naruto in the status of village outcast.

When the two had met, however, the reaction had been immediate. Something within the woman and the young Kyuubi host called to one another. They had become inseparable. That was how Iruka found himself standing on the street beside the dark haired beauty, waiting for the blond ball of energy to arrive.

A small flicker of movement drew his eyes back toward the center of his attention. Dark chocolate eyes locked onto surprised sapphire. Another flicker had him looking at the fury appendages on top of her head. She turned away with a whip of silky black hair, cheeks bright with an embarrassed flush.

"Sorry" She murmured.

"For what, Kagome-san?"

Iruka waited with all the patience gained from years of teaching as Kagome slowly turned toward him. She was nervous, a sad testament to how the gentle woman had been treated since she'd come to reside in Konoha. Impossibly bright blue eyes searched his face, hope shining in their depths. He watched with a smile as she exhaled a relieved breath and her shoulders relaxed. A shy, tentative smile bloomed across her face.

Iruka couldn't help the warmth that curled in his chest at the sight. Kagome was beautiful. There was no denying it. Thick ebony hair cascaded in waves down to the small of her back. Messy bangs fell just short of wide blue eyes, set into a pale face. Her lithe body was wrapped in a delicate white yukata with pale green flowers printed along the stitching and collar.

She fidgeted with the handle of the wicker basket clutched in her hands. Iruka couldn't help but think the action was adorable. Petal pink lips parted, readying a response when both Kagome's and Iruka's attention was stolen by a cacophony of shouts.

They turned toward the interruption to find Naruto racing through the crowd. His bright blond locks shined in the morning sun as he sprinted toward them, narrowly dodging people who let out startled curses in his wake. A giggle beside him had his eyes returning to Kagome. A wistful smile hung on her face.

"He knows how to make an entrance."

Iruka murmured his agreement as the young ninja skid to a stop in front of them. The boy panted, whiskered cheeks flushed with excitement, dressed in his signature orange and black attire and a bag slung across his back. Kagome set down the heavy, food-laden basket she'd been holding in order to address Naruto. Her delicate hands fluttered about the young blond in a motherly fashion and Naruto preened under the attention.

Iruka watched the warm interaction and marveled at the relationship the two shared. They loved each other. Not in a romantic way but in the way that a mother and child love one another. Kagome wove her fingers through Naruto's golden locks, attempting to sort them into some kind of order and pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek. Naruto beamed at her before turning to greet Iruka.

Iruka returned Naruto's enthusiastic grin with one of his own. Swinging an arm around his back to grasp his shoulder, Iruka began leading the boy away from the crowd. Naruto simultaneously grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her along. Her musical laughter and swaying tail trailed behind them as they moved toward their destination.

They spent the morning together, drinking in the warmth of each other's company.

They ate, they laughed, and when the sun drew high up into the sky Naruto departed toward the Konoha gates. Naruto had been assigned a mission and wouldn't be due back for several weeks. Iruka peered discreetly toward Kagome. He watched as her eyes grew dim following Naruto's bright orange silhouette as he disappeared beyond their sight. Ebony ears drooped and the tail that had been curling with happiness a moment ago hung limp.

He imagined that, with Naruto gone, she would be very much alone. It wasn't right. Without thinking, Iruka reached out and took hold of her hand, making note for the first time the deadly claws that tipped each delicate finger. The heat she emitted surprised him but it was in no way unpleasant. Quite the contrary. Startled sapphire met warm chocolate eyes. He smiled down at her hoping to convey his thoughts. The answering smile that tugged at her own lips sent blood flooding into his face, highlighting the thin scar that stretched across the bridge of his nose. He squeezed her hand. He wouldn't let her be alone anymore.

* * *

After that day, Iruka made it a point to seek out Kagome. Initially, without Naruto there to act as a buffer, she was quiet and their encounters were awkward but he could see from the appreciative shine in her eyes that she enjoyed spending time with him.

It wasn't long before they had become set in a comfortable rhythm. Depending on the day, he would either meet her at the park or he would step outside the academy to find her perched on top of the gate. Iruka had often been mocked for his 'mother hen' quirks and, while he prided himself on his cleanliness and organizing methods, his cooking skills were sorely lacking so, on days they met at the academy, they strolled to her cozy home and she would make dinner.

In the beginning, Iruka had attempted to convince her to let him help, or at least allow him to bring something. Either way, she refused. He remembered how her face had twisted in disgust at the very suggestion. He'd brought her a casserole the first time she'd invited him to her home. Needless to say, she had, as discreetly as possible so as to spare his feelings, tossed it in the garbage.

A laugh burst from his mouth at the memory. Kagome had been horrified and embarrassed when he and Naruto had caught her in the act. Kagome had become a favorite part of his days. She brought excitement and warmth to a part of his life where there used to be emptiness. On one such day that he knew she would be waiting for him, he hurriedly put away his work and left his classroom. He was disappointed to find Kagome missing from her usual location.

Instantly, he knew something was wrong. Scouring the grounds to make sure she wasn't elsewhere, he only found the disapproving glares of several parents who'd come to pick up their children. It was no secret that many people disliked the close relationship he had with Naruto and Kagome.

He ignored them with practiced ease in favor of hurrying through the gates in search of Kagome. It didn't take long before he found her hunched against a wall between two buildings along their usual route.

The off white sweater and jean shorts she wore were covered in dirt. The beginnings of ugly bruises dotted her arms, legs, and face. Her knees, punctured with small pebbles and smeared with blood, were pulled toward her chest and her long black tail lay curled in her lap, limp as she combed her fingers through the blood matted fur.

He could see, looking at her now, she had been cornered and beaten. He knew she was stronger, faster, and more skilled than she wanted everyone to believe. He also knew that if she were ever to demonstrate those skills, that her life would only become more difficult. The villagers already showed an irrational anger toward her. He'd seen what people did to those weaker than themselves. He cringed at the thought of what might happen if she was actually viewed as a threat.

Iruka moved toward her, intentionally scuffing his boots against the ground to alert her to his presence. A drooping ear perked up,angling toward him, and a clawed hand paused mid-stroke. Sapphire eyes that appeared far too old turned toward him. Brown meet blue and a brilliant smile lit up her face, erasing all shadows from the depths of her eyes. Iruka couldn't help but marvel at the transformation. He couldn't believe that such a look was directed toward _him._

"Kagome." Her name fell past his lips in an awed murmur as he kneeled in front of her.

"I was just coming to get you, Iruka-san" She laughed and moved to get up. He stopped her, however. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the bricks beside her face, caging her where she sat.

"Iruka-san?" In that moment, she looked unexpectedly enticing. Long raven hair lay strewn about in a wild mess, a crimson blush painted her cheeks, and her full pink lips lay parted. Iruka moved forward, allowing her enough time to pull away if she wanted. Instead, she remained still, wide eyes trained on him.

When he closed the gap, the press of his lips on hers was tentative. He caressed the supple flesh in an encouraging motion until slowly she responded. The heat that raced through his blood left him feeling dizzy.

In a surprisingly bold move he hadn't expected from her, she gently took hold of his lower lip and sucked. The feeling of her fangs grazing against the fragile flesh set his nerves on fire and caused wayward thoughts to march through his brain. One hand slipped from the bricks to curl into her hair, angling her neck to bring her closer.

Finally, when the need to breath become overpowering, he managed to pull away. His heart pounded an erratic rhythm in his chest. Kagome's own chest heaved in a hypnotic manner and he found himself hard pressed to maintain focus. Gazing into her hooded eyes, he could no longer view her as a mere friend. He'd been captured. But he knew, as he swooped down again to take possession of her lips, he was a willing prisoner.

* * *

"You should tell him, Kagome-nee-chan."

Iruka could heard Naruto's voice just beyond the door that lead out toward Kagome's garden. He sounded strangely subdued causing Iruka to pause.

"Iruka-sensei will understand." Naruto continued. It was silent for a moment before he heard Kagome's response.

"I'm scared." Her voice cracked. It sounded like she'd been crying. Iruka's heart ached at the thought. He shifted anxiously. A loud creak rose from the floorboards beneath his feet and he found himself silently cursing. What a rookie mistake. Everything had gone quiet beyond the door. They knew he was there. Resigned, Iruka slid the door open revealing Naruto and Kagome seated side-by-side on the porch overlooking the garden.

Naruto fidgeted, an uncharacteristic frown marring his tanned features as he pointedly looked away from him. Naruto's reaction was concerning but it was Kagome who had Iruka's full attention. The raven haired woman's eyes were locked on him, no doubt trying to discern how much of their conversation he had heard.

Blue eyes sparkled with fear. Tiny crystals of water, evidence of her tears, were clinging desperately to sooty black lashes and her skin, normally pale and flawless, was a blotchy red. They stared at each other as if frozen. The silence stretched on, becoming unbearable until finally Kagome leapt from the porch, hair and tail churning around her as she dashed down the steps.

"I need to get a few things from the market so I can start dinner! I'll be back in a bit!" The strain in her voice was apparent even as she raced away.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Naruto forlornly called after her retreating back. Iruka's brow furrowed with anxiety.

What was it she was hiding from him?

* * *

The day Kagome had told him what she was, what she _truly_ was, he'd been overwhelmed. _A demon?_ Not a demon in the sense that he knew them to be; a beastly, instinct-driven creature of pure chakra, but a demon nonetheless. A being from an entirely different plane of existence. Her ears, her tail, her fangs, they weren't traits born of a bloodline. They were demonic. It didn't seem possible. His mind was running rampant with so many questions, he couldn't seem to think straight. A shuddering breath left him. He brought a hand up to rub at his tired eyes where pressure seemed to be building. It wasn't until his gaze once again connected with her small frame that his brain froze.

She looked so frightened, like a lost child. Her eyes were screwed shut as if she were wishing to be anywhere else. Quaking arms wrapped tight around her waist in an attempt to steady herself. She was scared of him, scared of his rejection and it caused pain to rip through his heart. How could she possibly think he was even capable of pushing her away?

The thought irritated him. He wanted to say something but looking at the trembling woman in front of him, he couldn't muster the energy to scold her. It wasn't the time. She needed him to show her how much he cared for her.

"Kagome." He urged her to look at him, tanned fingers came to grasp at her elbow. She flinched, ears swiveling to pin to her skull. Determination coursed through his blood at her reaction. He moved closer, slowly threading his scarred fingers into the thick tresses at the base of her skull. A gasp fell from her mouth and shining sapphire eyes opened to look up at him. A reassuring smile curved his thin lips as his gaze scanned her features. He pulled her forward, weaving his arms around her small frame. She fell into his embrace, tiny hands tipped with deadly claws grasped desperately at the back of his vest.

"You're perfect." He murmured against her temple as his digits gently massaged the back of her neck. "You always have been." She burrowed into his chest, relieved sobs shaking her frame. The moisture from her tears was soaking through his navy shirt but it didn't matter. He tightened his arms around her, dwarfing her with his larger frame, and pressed a feather-light kiss to the crown of her head. A watery laugh escaped her. She stretched up on the tips of her toes and pressed a brief kiss to the underside of his jaw. Iruka shivered at the sensation.

They continued to stand there, basking in the warmth of the embrace and content to remain there. The slap of the door opening in the next room, however, interrupted the moment.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Naruto's boisterous voice followed. Kagome's smile beamed and she wriggled in his arms excitedly. Iruka reluctantly released her and watched as she danced away toward the door. She paused to glance back at him. The heavy pout on Iruka's face caused her to burst into giggles.

She spun back toward him and grasped his hand, tugging him behind her. The excitement that Kagome and Naruto radiated as they embraced and chatted was infectious. This was his family; a fox demon and a demon vessel. Iruka shook his head at the thought, a wry smile adorning his lips as he settled onto the couch.

Kagome caught his eye and approached, settling on the floor between his knees. Naruto laid down beside her, using her lap as a pillow while he described his mission in animated detail.

Iruka shifted to settle further into the well worn cushion he sat on. Kagome craned her neck to look behind her, catching his eye. She picked up one of his scarred hands and laced their fingers together. For a moment, Iruka found himself wondering how his life had changed so drastically. For now though, looking into deep sapphire eyes, he was content to simply bask in the warmth of the happiness that surrounded him.

* * *

 **Yay!** First oneshot! I hope it's okay. A good portion of this was written on my phone so I'll do a more thorough edit on my computer later. RR let me know what you think. **Progress Update** for my other stories: The next chapter for Crimson Tide is almost finished. I'd hoped to have it done by now but it's being stubborn for some reason. Frustrating! But no worries. That one as well as Spellbound Stubborn Torrent are coming along. Love you guys! You're awesome! XOXO


End file.
